JEALOUS!
by cutegrysly
Summary: harrly,,perjalanan cinta harry potter dan kelly wings, gadis perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang platina, berlensa ungu dan berbibir mungil, barada di asrama gryffindor dan termasuk sahabat dari harry potter, dan takdir mengubahnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang akan dimulai, dari bermacam-macam masalah dan akan dimulai dari salah satu hal pahit yaitu JEALOUS


**HARLLY **

**by : cutegrysly**

**.**

**o00o**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : bunda rowling (HARRY POTTER AND FRIEND)**

**DESCLAIMER : author (KELLY WINGS AND FRIEND)**

**.**

**o00o**

**.**

**note : ooc banget,mungkin menerti,new character**

**o00o**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**o00o**

**.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**.**

**REVIEW IN IS THAT YOU :)**

** .980. : iya makasih yah miss sarannya :* ,, ntar deh aku coba buat shipper SCOROSE,,thank you for review miss **

**shaqinafeltbeats : terimakasih for review kaka :***

**tikamalfrey : iya makasih ya miss for reviewnya :***

**aprilia. .5 : terimakasih miss for reviewnya :***

**nisa malfoy : terimakasih miss for reviewnya :***

** .**

yuhuuu,,,,disini ada pemain baru menjadi pasangan harry yaitu kelly, namanya kelly wings mempunyai rambut pirang platina, lensa mata ungu dan bibir tipis yang mungil,ia murid gryffindor, ia juga punya kembaran di slytherin namanya gizelle wings (beda jauh banget! sama kembarannya! _), ia keturunan bangsawan, ia tinggal di wings estate (kayak manor gitu lohh :v), ntar kapan-kapan kalo reader mau minta profilin wings sama pemain yang baru yang sering author masukin, baru author masukin (jiahhh,,kayak bobo aja di profilin)

**.**

**JEALOUS!**

Malam ini di ruang ketua murid hermione,draco dan kelly sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang jadwal patroli minggu depan dikarenakan ron dan gizelle yang menjabat sebagai ketua prefek di daftarkan oleh gonagall untuk mengikuti lomba di akademi sihir durmstrang.

"eh wings? Dimana pasanganmu?" tanya draco tiba-tiba "entahlah,cari saja sendiri" balas kelly ketus "oh,aku tau! Pasti potter sedang pacaran dengan weaselatte itu!" balas draco "sejak kapan kau mengurusi harry? Dan namanya ginny bukan weaselatte" sambung hermione "tak ada yang bertanya pada mu granger" balas draco getir

"i don't care malfoy!, siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara seperti itu?!" balas hermione "tentu saja otakku dan mulutku, siapa lagi granger?" balas draco sambil menyeringai "sudahlah, jadi aku sudah menyusun semuanya!" balas kelly akhirnya.

"Jadi siapa saja dan pasangannya?" tanya draco "ini lihat saja" balas kelly sambil menyodorkan perkamen yang sedari tadi ia utak atik

"baiklah aku setuju"balas draco "dan bagaimana dengan hermione?" tanya kelly "aku sih setuju saja" balas hermione "so,malam ini kita berdua yang patroli?" tanya draco nakal "hm" balas kelly "tentu,love" balas draco sambil mencubit pipi kelly "malfoy! Menjijikkan!" balas kelly "oh,iya aku lupa kau kan milik potter eh!" sela draco "damn it!" sela kelly sambil pergi ke kamarnya "ada yang salah saat aku berbicara? Penting? Tidak!" balas draco sambil ikutan pergi,

'dasar ferret, andai saja dia tau bahwa kelly sedang dikerjai harry! Dengan membuatnya cemburu dengan cara harry berpacaran dengan ginny' sela hermione dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil, hermione berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi dan duduk di seberang draco, draco belum juga bersiap-siap ia hanya memakai piyama-err-celana piyama tidurnya ia tidak menggunakan atasan sehingga tubuhnya yang err-atletis dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

'bagaimana mungkin si ferret ini mempunyai tubuh yang bagus seperti itu?, oh aku lupa dia kan kapten quidditch dan dia mantan DEATH EATERS' sela hermione sambil menatap tubuh draco dan meremas bukunya

"sudah puas menatap tubuhku ehh granger? Kalau bisa ambil saja fotonya!" sela draco sarkastik "menatap tubuhmu? You wish malfoy!" balas hermione "benarkah,so kau menatap apa?" tanya draco sambil memajukan kepalannya dan memegang dagu hermione, wajah hermione sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. "sudah siap? PDKT-nya? Kalau sudah ayo berangkat, kalau belum lanjutkan!" sela kelly sarkastik sambil berjalan keluar "bye sweety,," balas draco sambil mengambil sweater dan jubahnya. "dasar-ferret-gila" balas hermione sambil memegang dadanya yang masih dag-dig-dug dan menahan wajahnya yang merah.

Kelly dan draco tidak menemukan siapapun sampai mereka menatap ke arah sebuah pintu, di situ teradapat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, awalnya kelly ingin langsung memotong poin asrama mereka,kelly langsung terlonjak saat melihat pria yang sedang berpelukan itu ternyata memakai kacamata bulat dan wanitanya mempunyai rambut merah menyala,yah mereka adalah harry potter dan ginny weasley.

Kelly sudah tidak sanggup melihat hal itu, kelly langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. "hey..wings..wings,,where are you going? Wings!" jerit draco sambil mengejar kelly. Harry yang mendengar draco mengejar kelly langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan dua jempolnya pada ginny yang berarti berhasil. "wings! Kau ini kenapa?! Bukannya kau mengurangi poin mereka dan memberi mereka detensi" rutuk draco.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela "wings! Kau dengar aku?" tanya draco "hiks..hiks..sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri!" jerit kelly "hey,wings? Kau menangis? Kau hanya dengan melihat mereka berpelukan saja kau menangis! Lemah sekali!" ejek draco "ya! Aku memang lemah! Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang!" teriak kelly membuat draco merasa iba.

"sebaiknya kau pergi malfoy!" teriak kelly sambil mengusir draco "aku takkan pergi" balas draco sambil duduk di sebelah kelly "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mentertawaiku?" sela kelly lagi sambil nangis, draco hanya diam dan menaruh kepala kelly di bahunya, awalnya kelly terkejut dan reflek mengangkat kepalanya kembali,namun draco menahannya "tak apa jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih tenang, kel-wings!" sela draco sambil berbisik dan seperti tak terdengar namun dapat terdengar oleh kelly.

"thank's dra-malfoy" sela kelly "sama sama wings" balas draco "sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, jam patroli sudah selesai" balas kelly "iya ayo, ingat, jangan tunjukkan bahwa kau lemah! Aku tau kau itu kuat" balas draco 'DEG' jantung kelly serasa berhenti,sejak kapan seorang malfoy mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. "terimakasih" balas kelly sambil memeluk draco,oke itu hanya reflek saja, namun karena reflek itu draco juga membalas pelukannya.

"hai kel" sapa harry "hn" balas kelly sambil duduk di sofa milik hijau draco,kata-kata draco masih berputar-putar di kepala kelly sehingga ia sedikit risih bila ditanya. "kau sudah makan?" tanya harry "kau tak perlu tahu!" balas kelly "ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau ketus begitu?" balas harry "ada masalah denganmu?" balas kelly "beberapa hari ini kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku" balas harry "oh, masih sering memperhatikanku? Aku kira kau sudah sibuk dengan hubunganmu" balas kelly sambil masuk ke kamar.

Harry sudah tau kenapa kelly bisa menjadi ketus seperti itu,itu pasti karena ia tadi mengerjainya dengan cara berpelukan dengan ginny, dan seharusnya ia juga bahkan lebih cemburu karena jelas-jelas tadi kelly dan draco berduaan, ia tidak mengerti! Ia sangat-sangat tidak mengerti. Namun harry tak memusingkannya lagi,ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidur.

"pagi kel" sapa ron "yeah" balas kelly sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah ron, padahal biasanya ia duduk di antara ginny dan ron. "tumben kel? kau duduk di sini" sela ron "tidak boleh? Yasudah" balas kelly sambil berdiri "eh..eh boleh kok" balas ron sambil memegang tangan kelly, "dimana mione?" tanya ron "PDKT sama malfoy" balas ginny "hah? MALFOY?" teriak kelly dan ron bersamaan, mereka berdua langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan masing-masing karena dilihati beberapa orang dan draco yang menyeringai. "granger sedang dipanggil " balas draco sambil menghampiri meja gryffindor"oh aku kira PDKT sama kau!" sela ginny "dasar weaselatte-eh-weasley" balas draco sambil menyeringai lalu pergi keluar dari aula besar

Ron makan dengan lahap dan mulut yang penuh "mwownhie lwamha sewhali" sela ron "telan ron" sindir kelly "mione lama sekali" sela ron lagi "hn,ntahlah" balas kelly, ginny yang melihat makanan di pinggir bibir harry langsung dilap dengan tissuenya, kelly yang melihatnya hanya menahan marah yang ada di dadanya, "hai dear" datang draco "oh hai" balas kelly gugup "bagaimana jika besok kita ke hogsmeade bersama?" tanya draco "besok? Baiklah" balas kelly mencoba bersikap seperti biasa "jangan lupa love" balas draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi "kel?! are you crazy? kau akan berkencan dengan ferret itu?" jerit ron "ssstt..ron! tid-eh-hanya jalan-jalan saja kok" balas kelly sambil berdiri "mau kemana kel?" tanya harry "bukan urusanmu" balas kelly "boleh aku ikut?" tanya ginny "tentu" balas kelly sambil berjalan pergi bersama ginny.

Saat di perjalanan ginny dipanggil beberapa temannya dan meminta izin pada kelly,kelly hanya mengangguk dan pergi, kelly tidak tau dimana tempat yang tepat untuk meluapkan semua amarahnya, ia keluar dari aula besar hanya untuk meluapkan segala dimana? Kelly tak tau, kelly hanya berlari melewai lorong-lorong saat kakinya sudah capek,ia duduk di rerumputan entah dimana itu.

"demi merlin! Apa salahku? Sampai-sampai sahabatku sendiri bermesraan dengan orang yang ia tahu aku sukai!,,,apalagi? Hah? Belum puas dengan kabar yang menyatakan bahwa mereka pacaran hah? Mereka masih bermesraan di malam dimana aku berpatroli,mereka bermesraan di depanku! Di aula besar!" jerit kelly frustasi "kau harus tenang, semuanya akan terbongkarrumput yang kau duduki, awalnya juga mereka akan terpisah saat baru tumbuh dan banyak orang yang belum mengetahuinya, tapi hari demi hari rumput itu semakin menempel dan terikat satu sama lain" sela seseorang "hah? Luna? Sejak kapan kau berada disini" balas kelly "semenjak kau berlari histeris dari aula besar" balas luna sambil duduk di sebelah kelly.

"hiks..hiks...hiks...kau tau luna! Mereka semua menyebalkan! Bahkan sahabatku sendiri!" jerit kelly frustasi "tenang kel" balas luna sambil memeluk kelly "tapi aku tidak bisa luna!" jerit kelly membalas pelukan luna. "kel,kau akan menemukan kuncinya" balas luna "terimakasih luna" balas kelly "aku duluan yah kel" balas luna "iya,lun,,,terimakasih" balas kelly.

Kelly masih malas untuk kembali ke kastil ia memilih duduk di rumput sambil memandang langit yang tidak mendung dan tidak panas. Setelah beberapa menit kelly duduk ia bangun dan ingin kembali ke kastil, kelly pun berjalan dengan lunglai, tiba-tiba ia melihat beberapa murid gryffindor sedang berbisik-bisik di ujung koridor.

kelly tidak ingin ada yang berbuat apapun di ujung koridor, lalu kelly pun mengendap-endap mendekati murid gryffindor tersebut. "kau mendengarkan tentang harry potter dan ginny weasley yang berpura-pura?" sela seseorang diantara gerombolan itu "tentu saja, berpura-pura pacaran untuk membuat kelly wings cemburu kan?" sela anak satunya lagi "iya, dan mereka menyusun rencana kemarin,untuk berpura-pura pelukan disaat kelly sedang berpatroli" sela anak yang pertama itu.

kelly yang tau bahwa harry berpura-pura ingin lebih mendengar gosip anak-anak itu pun mendekat dan bersembunyi di belakang patung ksatria "dan kau tau? Harry dan ginny akan bermesraan di hogsmeade besok" sela anak satunya lagi "semoga mereka berhasil" sela anak itu lagi, kelly keluar dengan perasaan puas karena mengetahui rencana harry yang ingin membuatnya cemburu dan menyapa anak-anak gryffindor itu "hay semua" sapa kelly "h-hai-hai kel" sapa anak-anak itu terkejut, lalu kelly pun berjalan dengan tersenyum sendiri sambil berbicara dalam hati "kau berhasil membuatku cemburu,dan sekarang aku akan membuat kau merasakan yang kemarin ku rasakan" sela kelly dalam hati sambil tersenyum ala devil.

Kelly bertemu dengan segerombolan anak slytherin yang baru selesai latihan quidditch,draco dibelakang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa perempuan,lalu draco pun menghampiri kelly dan berdiri di belakang kelly,lalu draco berbisik "bantu aku untuk mengusir lebah-lebah ini dan aku akan melakukan semuanya yang kau mau,daripada aku harus disengat para lebah ini" bisik draco "benarkah?" tanya kelly "ya,seorang malfoy tidak pernah mengingkari janji" balas draco lagi "baiklah" balas kelly. saat para permpuan itu menghampiri draco dan belum sempat menyentuhnya kelly langsung berbicara

"sebaiknya kalian semua bubar,sebelum aku mengurangi poin kalian dan memberikan kalian detensi karena mengganggu ketenangan ketua murid" sela kelly tajam, lalu para permpuan itupun pergi semua dan mengeluh.

"terimakasih wings" balas draco "hn,sesuai janjimu tadi,aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" balas kelly "apa itu?'' tanya draco malas "berpura-pura pacaran denganku untuk membuat harry cemburu" sela kelly yang sontak membuat seringaian berbahaya dari bibir draco "baiklah,karena itu berat kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku" balas draco "apa itu?" tanya kelly, dan draco menyeringai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kelly berjalan dengan terbengong-bengong memikirkan permintaan draco,yang benar saja? Ia harus berpura-pura menjadi tunangan draco agar astoria menjauh darinya, ituhal yang sangat sulit,tapi untuk menyempurnakan misinya kelly hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

**hogsmeade**

"hai kel" sapa ginny yang bergandengan tangan dengan harry "hai ginny" sapa kelly "kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya ginny "sebentar lagi juga ia datang kok" balas kelly "hey dear,sudah siap?'' tanya draco sambil memeluk bahu kelly "sudah" balas kelly "kalian? Su-sudah pacaran?" tanya ginny "bahkan akan segera tunangan weasley!" balas draco sambil menarik kelly,dan meninggalkan ginny yang menganga dan harry yang memasang tampang terkejut.

"malfoy! Itu sangat lucu, you know?" sela kelly sambil tertawa "haha,,ia aku tau" balas draco "ke threeboomstick yuk" ajak kelly "hn" balas draco sambil berjalan bersama kelly, saat sampai di tempat kelly melihat harry dan ginny yang duduk berhadapan sambil bercanda bersama, "sudahlah wings, disini ada tori dan ini waktu yang tepat" sela draco "what? Disini?" tanya kelly "attention please" sela draco yang membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada draco

"kelly? Will you engaged with me?" tanya draco, kelly dapat melihat dari ekor matanya harry yang bergeleng-geleng dan ginny yang menenangin harry, dan dari ekor mata satunya astoria sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"terima..terima..terima" teriak orang di three boomstick, air mata kelly sudah mengalir lalu kelly menjawab "i-i-i i will" balas kelly. "thank's kel" balas draco sambil memeluk kelly dan kelly membalasnya.

Lalu kelly berlari keluar dari three boomstick, draco menyuruh harry untuk mengejarnya, harry kebingungan setengah mati, "potter! You start the game and you must finish the game" sela draco,harry baru mengerti bahwa itu hanya permainan kelly dan permainannya. Harry mengangguk lalu menatap ginny, ginny memberikan isyarat untuk pergi, harry pun keluar dan mengejar kelly.

"kel," panggil harry, kelly yang masih menangis hanya menoleh lalu berlari memeluk harry. "maafkan aku kel, kalau aku masih meragukan bahwa kau mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu" sela harry sambil membalas pelukan kelly "aku tak pernah marah padamu harry, maafkan aku juga karena melakukan semua itu, aku melakukannya karena aku JEALOUS , kau berhasil membuatku jealous" teriak kelly di sela tangisannya "begitu pula denganmu, kau juga berhasil membuatku jealous" balas harry sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap air mata kelly, "aku mencintaimu kel" sela harry "aku juga" balas kelly "will you marry me?" tanya harry sambil menunduk dan mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya "hah? I will" balas kelly terkejut sambil tersenyum. "yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" teriak beberapa sahabat dan murid-muridnya yang ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi. "ternyata benar kata luna, semua ada kuncinya" sela kelly sambil berbisik "apa kel?" tanya harry "ah-tidak ada" balas kelly sambil tersenyum, harry pun memasang cincin itu di jari manis kelly dan akhirnya mereka hidup seperti biasa sebagai pasangan yang lulus baru mereka akan menikah.

**.**

**o0-THE END-0o**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**thank you for read **

**.**

**ditunggu sarannya :***

author : woi reader! fanfic kedua author udah jadi loh ;;) *ceritanya narik baju reader

reader : OJS! :P *balas reader acuh gak acuh

author : lu mah,kaga seruu!:p *ejek author

reader : biarin :p *balas reader

**.**


End file.
